Forlorned Blackwings
by Pannacotta
Summary: [AU] A seraph was banished from heaven because of an unforgivable treason. He is destined to pay for his sins alone for the rest of his immortal life. Then one day, someone finds him and he, later, realizes that the past is going to repeat itself unless h


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha… but I wish I did… who doesn't?

A/N: Oh… I'm alive… uh… barely. I've just recovered from a serious writer's block. As you can see, I'm starting a new story. I don't know how to continue my first fic. Really. I don't. But I'm not giving up on it yet. I'll still try to continue it.

I would like to thank WATANABE EMI for beta-ing this fic and for giving me her continuous support in writing fics.. (More like threatening… ahaha)! I love ya Emi-chan!

**Black Wings**

**Chapter 1** – And the story begins…

"The plane is going to taxi in just about a few minutes," announced the stewardess. "We advise you to switch off any electronic gadgets. Also, please make sure that you're wearing your seatbelts. Thank you"

When the stewardess finished her announcement, only the sound of the plane's engine could be heard. It seems as though every passenger was waiting for the take off for no one could be heard talking.

In the VIP section of the plane, one girl could be seen staring out the window. It was raining and she couldn't help but look at the raindrops sliding outside her window. She found them pretty in a depressing kind of way.

As she continued to look at the raindrops, she felt sad. _Something… is missing, _she thought. _I feel… lonely._

That was a strange occurrence since people who knew her would always see her smiling.

"Excuse me, miss." Her musings were suddenly interrupted by the stewardess pulling the food cart. She didn't notice that the plane was already airborne and that the stewardess was already serving the food. "Today's menu is pasta; Carbonara to be exact," the stewardess said as she placed the food on her table.

The girl's azure eyes widened at the sight of the "gruesome" food. _C-Carbonara! Yuck! _She never did like Carbonara. It always has a funny taste.

She scrunched her nose as she smelled the food. Fortunately, the stewardess didn't seem to notice it and just asked, "What drink would you like to accompany your meal, miss?"

"I…" the girl continued to stare at the meal placed in front of her. _Yuck… Yuck... Yuck..._

Raising her eyebrows, the stewardess got suspicious and crossed her arms.

When the girl saw the stewardess' expression, she immediately tried to answer but was cut off by another in the process.

"She would like some orange juice, please," her mother said, covering her daughter's weird actions. With that over, the stewardess left pulling the tray behind her.

Soft brown orbs found blue ones. After a few minutes, the owner of those brown eyes started to laugh. "Kagome Higurashi. You should've seen the look on your face."

Another voice joined Hana Higurashi; Kagome's mother. "Kagome-neechan, you looked hilarious. Your eyes were bugging out just staring at the food. You know you should've just told the stewardess that you didn't like Carbonara."

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. Now, her brother's the one lecturing her. What's the world coming to? "I know…" she said.

Her mother pushed a blue lunch box towards her. "Here, dear. I know you don't like the plane's food," her mother said. Then with a weird glint in her eyes, she continued, "That is why I brought some Oden for you!"

"Oden?" Kagome asked. When she opened the lunch box, her eyes widened and she immediately shrieked "Oden!" which caused some passengers and passing stewardess to look at her way. She blushed at the embarrassment and apologized for her actions.

Still blushing, "Itadakimasu……….." was all she could say.

* * *

It was dark. It was secluded and only a faint voice could be heard.

"Where am I?"

The stranger opened his eyes only to see nothing. Darkness was the only thing that greeted his weary eyes. He looked around, trying to see something, anything. But alas, his attempts were futile.

He tried to move but found that his efforts were not successful. He only heard the metallic sounds of chains and felt the tight constrictions around his body.

"Ite…"

He was chained… to some sort of pillar.

"What the heck…" he murmured. _Since when have I been chained?_

He struggled again. And again. And again. But still, he couldn't free himself. The chains were too tight. He couldn't shake the damn things off. _Chikuso…_

Then, suddenly, something brushed past his face. It was soft. It, sort of, tickled him when it went by. In the darkness, he saw the thing that brushed his face float away. Come to think of it, there was something soft behind his back. It, too, was chained just like him.

He looked around the darkness again.

Then his eyes saw something. It sparkled when the light hit it but he couldn't determine what the thing was.

_Wait a minute… light? _

Trying to find the source of the light, he looked at the ceiling. To his surprise, there was a little hole that allowed some light to pass through. When the light passed through his face, he suddenly felt lightheaded, as if, someone was draining his energy.

"What's happening…." he whispered before he went unconscious again.

* * *

"Attention everyone. We are now preparing to land. It is advised for the passengers to switch off any electronic gadgets. Also, please wear your seatbelts for safety measures. Thank you," the announcer finally said after 3 hours of being airborne.

Kagome released a relieved sigh. She never did quite enjoy riding a plane. It always made her nervous. She always thought the plane was going to crash in any minute but thankfully her thoughts were unfounded.

When everything was quiet, a bleeping sound was heard throughout the room. It means that the plane was landing.

When the plane touched the ground, Kagome was now at peace. She was home again. The other passengers started standing up and collecting their things to exit the plane.

Minding her own business, she looked at her family and found them all sleeping. Even her hyperactive little brother, Souta, was at sleep. The sight was, somehow, funny and she couldn't help but giggle.

She allowed them to sleep for a little while and waited for the others to exit. After all, it wasn't advisable to join a cramped exiting crowd. One irritating experience taught that to her.

She was still in high school when that happened. She was riding the train to go home. Unfortunately, it was a Friday and it seemed as though everyone happens to be on the train she was on. As usual, the train felt stuffy. She felt like a sardine trapped in a can.

_Damn train ride…_

Everything was fine till THAT happened.

She was just minding her own business in that stupid train when somebody… SOMEBOY had the nerve to grab her butt!

_Grr… He friggin' groped me for crying out loud!_

Her first instinct was to scream… and she did. Loudly too…

_HENTAI!_

Her scream was accompanied by a hard slap.

She could still remember that perverted boy's face. He was… uh… cute… but not that handsome. He had short jet black hair which was tied in a short ponytail behind his back. Apparently, he was quite fond of the color violet since everything he wore and brought that day was the said color.

"Stupid hentai…" Kagome mumbled.

Pushing the thoughts away, she then started to wake her sleeping family.

* * *

After the long air trip, the Higurashi family could be found standing in front of a large mansion.

"Wow…" Souta said. "Is that where grandpa lives?"

Hana smiled at Souta. "Yes, Souta. That is where your grandfather lives. It's quite big, isn't it?"

Kagome, who was left in the back, could only stare in awe.

From the outside gates of the mansion, she could already see how huge the mansion was and how much space it still had. She could see the huge fountain that will greet the visitors on the other side. Beside the fountain was a beautiful garden. It consisted of different variety of flowers, making it a version of Kagome's Eden on Earth. It was truly beautiful.

But there was something… different about the place. It was like something… or someone was calling her, beckoning her to go inside and find the source of the strange voice.

Kagome would've continued her dumbstruck gaze at the mansion if her littler brother hadn't interrupted her thoughts.

"Kagome-neechan… You're drooling," he teased with his mouth curved into a lazy grim and his eyes turned into a cat's eyes.

"I was not drooling!" Kagome retorted. But she was only answered with a "Yeah right" from her littler brother.

"Children, behave now. Grandpa's butlers are here."

And indeed, the butlers have arrived. With a bow, they immediately greeted the newcomers a warm welcome.

"Welcome to your new home, Hana-sama, Kagome-sama and Souta-sama!"

A/N: Well… that's it for the first chapter… I'll try to update next week… reviews please. They are greatly appreciated. winks hehehe… sigh I need a life.


End file.
